Darryl
Darryl, also known as DRL, is a character in Bob's Burgers. He is a student at Wagstaff School and a video game enthusiast. He is voiced by Aziz Ansari. Darryl first was seen when he met Bob at Family Funtime, and agreed to use his video game skills to help him after Jimmy Pesto humiliates Bob on his own video game at the restaurant. He returns in the episode Nude Beach, now friends with Tina, Gene, and Louise. Darryl next makes an appearance in Fort Night when him plus the Belcher children and Andy and Ollie Pesto get trapped in the fort on Halloween but Darryl betrays the gang to Millie. Personality He dislikes being called a "nerd", mainly due to Tyler, his bully, often making fun of him, calling him one. He has several phobias including spiders and slight claustrophobia. He is very knowledgeable about video games and loves to spend his time in several arcades around the town. Hobbies and interests Video Games Darryl is self-described as a video game enthusiast. He has registered high scores on arcade games at Family Funtime and in the arcade at Spare Change Lanes. Music Beginning in Season 5, Darryl is shown to have a great interest in singing. In Can't Buy Me Math he sings a song for Tina at the Seventh/Eighth grade 'Cupids Couple' competition. In The Itty Bitty Ditty Committee he joins the eponymous band as their vocalist after they hear him singing Hall and Oates' Maneater in the computer lab. He is also a member of the Hormone-iums a capella vocal group. Others Darryl also likes math, comic books, robots and going to the science museum. He also appears to have voyeuristic intentions as owns a telescope which he uses to spy on his elderly neighbor across the street and he also followed Tammy and Jocelyn to the "Zany Plane" ride at Wonder Wharf in Stand By Gene. Relationships In Can't Buy Me Math, he is shown to have a crush on eighth grade student, Rosa Batista. To get near to her, he and Tina enter as 'Cupid's Couple' at the Valentine's dance after Michael Carlish, a seventh grade student later went out with Jenny Testa, an eighth grade student after entering cupid's couple with Tracy Schwartz. The plan works but Tina is later shown to have feelings for Darryl after their staged breakup. She later drops the bombshell about their staged romance to Rosa and she leaves him but they later make up over the video game, Moats. Rosa is never seen again, and Darryl and Tina are never romantic again despite his many recurring roles. Appearance Darryl is quite short, being in seventh grade and only being slightly taller than Louise and Regular Sized Rudy who are in fourth grade. Darryl wears browline glasses, a white t-shirt, a golden brown puffer vest, green shorts, and light brown shoes. He is 4'3". Darryl appears to be black, but the closest his race ever comes to being mentioned is when Bob questions it musingly while high on painkillers in "Burgerboss." Appearances Season 2 *Burgerboss Season 3 *Nude Beach Season 4 *Fort Night *The Frond Files *World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) (non-speaking cameo) Season 5 * Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl * Can't Buy Me Math * The Itty Bitty Ditty Committee Season 6 *Stand By Gene *The Hormone-iums *Glued, Where's My Bob? (appears on end credits sequence) Season 7 *Teen-a Witch (non-speaking cameo) Season 8 *The Trouble with Doubles Season 9 *Just One of the Boyz 4 Now for Now *The Taking of Funtime One Two Three *Nightmare on Ocean Avenue Street *Better Off Sled Trivia *FOX's press releases often misspell his name. Misspellings include "Darrell" and "Daryl". *Darryl goes by the initials DRL, which he uses as his name in the high score boards on arcade games. *Songs from the Disney movie Frozen make him cry, mentioned in The Itty Bitty Ditty Committee. *Takes off his pants when he's nervous. (Fort Night) *He peed down the slide in second grade, remembered by him, Tina and Jocelyn mentioned in Can't Buy Me Math. *Suffers from eczema. (Stand By Gene) *Is claustrophobic. (Fort Night) *He spies on his neighbor through his telescope; he claims he has seen her put her girdle (Nude Beach). *Despite joining the group, Darryl ditched the search for the two-butted goat in Stand by Gene. *Darryl doesn't make any speaking appearances in Season 7, Tina insults him in "Teen-a-Witch" but he doesn't reply. *Doesn't know how to whistle. ("The Taking of Funtime One Two Three") Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Wagstaff Students Category:Boys Category:Characters introduced in Season 2 Category:Secondary Characters Category:Secondary/Minor Characters